Everything Has An Opposite
by Hanna Aeneas
Summary: ONESHOT. Written for a challenge from forgiven4ever. Yuffie learns the hard way that everything has an opposite- there can be no joy without angst, no happiness without despair. Yazfie. Death & Suicide.


A/N: Meh. I was considering writing a Yazfie for some time. But I never did. Then I stumbled across a challenge from forgiven4ever, and thought "hey, why not?"

So then, I sat down and started writing. I put on some music that makes me go "naww" and came up with some cute Yazfie fluff.

… but then, another (kinda depressing) song came on. Actually, it was really depressing. Anyway, it inspired me to write some angsty, depressing Yazfie. So, um, here it is.

Warnings: death, suicide. (Whooo! Sounds like fun, no?)

Oh yeah, by the way, I DO own Square Enix. Which is why I'm here, on FFnet.

-..~o~..~o~..~o~..-

Everything Has An Opposite

by Hanna Aeneas Ketchum

ONESHOT. Written for a challenge from forgiven4ever. Yuffie learns the hard way that everything has an opposite- there can be no joy without angst, no happiness without despair. Yazfie. Death & Suicide.

Rated T.

-..~o~..~o~..~o~..-

Beeeeeep... beeeeeep...beeeeep.

SLAM! CRASH! BANG!

"Naw, shit!" cringed Yuffie, looking at her now broken alarm clock, which was lying in pieces on the floor, a small shruiken still lodged in the largest chunk of the plastic.

Great, that's the 5th one this month...

Yuffie pulled herself out of bed and over to the small bathroom. She'd been staying upstairs at 7th Heaven, so she didn't have the luxuries that she would have had in the palace at Wutai, but still, staying with Tifa was a hell of a lot better than hanging with her old man, Godo.

She let out a small sigh of contentment as the warm water from the shower dripped down her body. She washed her hair slowly, massaging the shampoo into her scalp and slowly brushing through her hair with her fingers as she rinsed out the berry scented foamy soap.

Yuffie loved her showers- they gave her time to relax. She loved the feel of the water all over her. She loved how nothing could be heard except for the spraying from the shower, and the droplets of water hitting the tiles. She loved the different smells of the soaps, the way a couple of different shampoos and body washes could have the shower smelling like a Wutain fruit salad.

Eventually, she reluctantly stopped the flow of warm water and let herself partially drip dry. She stepped out onto the soft bathmat, and wrapped herself in a big, fluffy towel. She pulled out her hairdryer from the cupboard under the sink, and planned her day while the hot air blew her hair dry.

Tifa had said that she wouldn't need any help in the bar during the day, just in the evening, so Yuffie had a lot of time to fill in before sundown. She decided that she'd just take her iPod and go for a walk to the local park- there were always interesting (aka. weird/creepy) people around there that she liked to look (aka. laugh) at.

When her hair was dry enough, she wandered back to her room, opened her wardrobe and picked out an outfit. It was the same as her usual- ridiculously tiny shorts, a shirt that left very little to the imagination and her boots that pretty much covered all of her legs. She tied a headband around her head, and a quick glance in the mirror told her she was acceptable looking and ready to go. She unplugged her iPod from where it was charging on her bedside table, and went downstairs and outside, into the comfortable midday heat.

Yuffie put on her "Happiiee Walking Musikk" playlist (she thought things ALWAYS looked cooler when they were spelt differently... plus, it was like putting her own personal touch on the language, which just made her feel good) and bobbed her head in time to the music, while happily strolling towards the park.

15 minutes later, her playlist had changed to "Wotchin' Peep-ell Do Junkk" and she was sitting underneath a giant tree in the park, resting against the trunk. She'd only been here a couple of minutes, and she'd already seen a guy (as in, male) cosplaying as Seras Victoria. That was weird.

While she was chuckling at the memory, another strange looking individual wandered past. He was wearing black leather, which was odd- it was a bit hot for clothes like that. He turned to look at her, and she took a quick breath. The man was stunningly beautiful. He looked a couple of years older than her and had a thin face, and green eyes that seemed to... glow. His hair was thin, and grew down to about the middle of his back. A bit of it hung over his face, partly hiding his eyes... and it was silver. The man had silver hair.

He noticed her looking at him and smirked. "Hello," he said softly.

Embarrassed to be caught staring, she nervously replied, "Um, hi..."

"Yazoo," he said simply, watching her closely.

Suddenly realizing how much of an idiot she must look like, she regained her confidence and stood up, saying with a smile, "the great ninja Yuffie Kirasagi, white rose of Wutai, at your service!"

His smirk grew a little bigger, and he let out a small chuckle. "You don't look like a great ninja," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Yuffie's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

He stopped smirking and glared back.

3 months later, they were in a relationship.

It was secret- it had to be. They were meant to be enemies. Yazoo and his brothers were the ones Cloud and everyone were chasing and fighting. Just talking civilly to one another was basically betraying their friends and family, but, this didn't matter to either of them. Yazoo fascinated Yuffie, and vice versa. They secretly stole moments of time here and there, away from their companions, to sit with each other and talk, or simply stay quiet and enjoy each others company.

Before they knew it, they were it love- something new and exciting for both of them.

But, everything on the planet has opposites. Day and Night, Summer and Winter, Sweet and Sour.

The feelings of happiness and contentment that come with love, and despair, grief and angst.

-..~o~..~o~..~o~..-

Yuffie watched anxiously from the observation deck on the Shera, as Cloud and Sephiroth fought the final battle below.

She was feeling so many different emotions all at once – worry, excitement, suspense, happiness, sadness, anxiousness, fear, and most of all, confusion.

She was confused, because she didn't know whose side to take. Normally, it was easy to separate the good guy from the bad guy. Normally, it'd be easy to decide who to cheer for. Yuffie wanted Cloud to win- he was her friend and he deserved to be a hero. Yuffie wanted the victory to be Cloud's. However, if Cloud won, then Sephiroth didn't. If Sephiroth didn't, it meant that Sephiroth lost. If Sephiroth lost, he died. And if Sephiroth was gone, so was...

It all happened so quickly. What seemed like seconds ago, it had looked like Cloud was fighting a losing battle. Now, everyone in the airship held their breath as he suddenly had the upperhand. Before anyone knew it, it was over. Sephiroth was gone, and Kadaj dissolved into the lifestream.

Yuffie was shocked. She didn't know what to do.

So she jumped up and down, and put on a show of excitement and happiness for her friends- no one else needed to know what was going on inside. No one needed to know that her heart just felt as if it was ripped into a million tiny pieces because she knew he was gone, and that she was dying from the inside.

So she kept it all in. Her tears, her feelings and the cry of anguish that was trying to fight its way out.

She was Yuffie Kirasagi- the great ninja and white rose of Wutai. No one needed to see her cry.

-..~o~..~o~..~o~..-

Very early the next morning, after everyone at 7th Heaven had finally grown tired of celebrating Cloud's victory and retired to bed, Yuffie trudged up the stairs into her room, and collapsed in a heap on the floor, grief almost literally weighing her down.

She let the tears she'd held in from the moment Sephiroth fell roll down her face, as she sobbed for the others he'd taken to the lifestream with him. She hugged herself tightly, fingernails digging into her sides, as she thought of Yazoo- how safe she felt when he held her, his long hair brushing lightly against her face. The way he attempted to glare when she pouted, but just ended up chuckling softly and pulling her into his arms and giving her whatever it was she had wanted. The feel of his fingers intertwined with hers. The feel of his soft lips brushing against her collarbone, along her neck and his lips pressing lightly upon hers...

Yuffie pulled herself up and roughly fell face down onto her bed, letting out an anguished cry, which was muted by the pillows. She was empty, alone, depressed and angry. She wanted, needed, to hurt someone or something, to take her mind off her own pain. She picked up the closest object to herself, which happened to be her phone, and brought it behind her hair, preparing to hurl it at the wall.

Before she did, however, she caught sight of the 'New Message' sign flashing in the top right hand corner of the screen.

She opened her inbox, tears still rolling down her face, and looked at the new message. Her phone informed her that it was sent yesterday, around midday- the time she was in the airship.

SENT YESTERDAY: 12.19 PM

Yuffie, it's over. He's coming back. They're going to fight, and we're going to lose. When Sephiroth falls, the remnants must follow- it's our destiny. I'm sorry, so sorry. I'll miss you- I love you. Goodbye, my great ninja, my white rose of Wutai.

SENT FROM: YAZOO

Yuffie let out a scream, not bothering to smother the sound with a pillow- she no longer cared who heard her. She clutched the phone to her chest and reached over to her bedside table, blindly searching for one of her shruikens. When her hand finally brushed against one, she grabbed it roughly and violently, the sharp edges slicing her hands, blood dripping down onto the clean sheets. She positioned one of the sharp points over her chest, and brought it down quickly and sharply, through soft flesh and into her heart. The pain was almost unbearable, but Yuffie didn't cry out in pain. She didn't make a noise- she simply smiled and closed her eyes, and left the planet, left the living, to join her lover in the lifestream.

In death, they were side by side for eternity.

-..~o~..~o~..~o~..-

1654 Words

A/N: So, um, how was it? I've never even thought about writing any sort of death before, let alone suicide.

I'm not to sure about the death by shruiken thing. I'd actually had it so Yuffie shot herself with Yazoo's gunblade which he gave to her, or something... but I wanted to write Yuffie dying... not just BANG! and then dead...

Anyway... review!! I beg of you!

I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism... XD


End file.
